My Lovely Stalker
by Oh My Glob
Summary: Sasuke is in love with Hinata, but not in a healthy way. Summary probably isn't great but the story is. AU
1. Window

**Hey guys! This is my second story that's been in my head for while… So I thought I would share. Okay then, R&R please. **

**I do NOT own Naruto! =D**

She was beautiful. Addictive in her own way. He always wanted to be near her. To be able to see her. Always. No matter what, or how. It didn't matter to him. It didn't matter to him what people thought about it. Not even what she thought about it. _But_ that didn't mean he was going to tell her. It was his secret. Most people would look down at what he was doing, and yes he knew what he was doing was wrong, but he didn't care. As long he could see her.

Everyone would tell him he was crazy, since he was dating her. He got to know her the best, but he knew that what he knew about her was only skin deep. He didn't want to just kind of know her, he wanted to everything about her. What makes her twitch, what she likes, her pet peeves, her favorite things… her every movement. There were times when he even got to see her naked. Her body was luscious and full. A beauty to behold. He's gotten the blessing of being able to see every inch of her body. But she didn't know that and never needed to.

Right now she's reading a book. A romance probably, since her face flushes every now and then. She was so cute when she read. Looking so serious and twisting her face to whatever emotion she was feeling. The emotion on her face at the moment was border line crying. Something sad obviously. It almost made him want to laugh looking at that puffed up face. She looked like she was trying hard not to let the tears fall.

He needed to leave though. It was getting about that time when she goes to bed. Every time, before she goes to bed, she looks outside her window, checking for anything. It was a weird habit of hers. It almost got him caught one time. Luckily she didn't notice him. She didn't need to know. Ever.

* * *

It was that feeling again. She'd been feeling it for weeks. Like she's being watched. It was a creepy feeling. She had no control over it. She wanted to prove it was true, but was afraid to look at her window. She knew that's where she felt it. At first she ignored it and told herself not to worry. It was probably nothing. Probably.

Instead of checking every time she felt something staring at her, she just checked before she went to sleep. The first time she did that she thought she heard something, but she didn't see anything. The times after that when she checked her window before she went to sleep, she didn't get the feeling anymore. Anytime before she goes to sleep, she's still afraid something could possibly be there. She'd contemplated telling her father, but she was afraid he would think that she just wanted attention or was crazy, so that was out. She afraid to tell her friends about it for the same reasons. And she didn't want to tell her boyfriend because he would probably be calm and tell her_ calmly_ not to worry about it and that it was probably nothing. She didn't need to her something she had already told herself.

'_But it probably is really nothing…'_

Hinata went up to her window and checked it as per usual.

'_It's nothing. It's nothing. I'm sure. What would be there anyway.'_

She looked and once again, nothing._ 'Why do I do this. There's nothing there ever. I'm acting like a child looking for the boogeyman.'_

Hinata huffed and went to her bed, turned off her light then went to sleep.

**

* * *

**

Pretty interesting. If you like please say so. Review! That would be super awesome. I might do more if you encourage me…. (wadoyasay… if you can understand that, you are awesome) =) Like I said, please review! ^_^


	2. Prison

**In case you didn't realize, this is AU. It wouldn't make sense if it weren't. I mean, if Hinata had Byakugan, she could just use it to see him. I'm gonna put it in the summary so it won't be so confusing (if it is at all).**

**Let's get this started. Please R&R!**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

School was becoming a prison also. She felt that feeling of being watched at school, more than she did at home. She was on edge all the time. Loosing her sanity bit by bit. She was always looking for the eyes that were searching her. She knew that they were there. Somewhere. They had to be!

"Is there something wrong?" said the cool voice of her boyfriend.

She had forgotten he was there, which wasn't usual, but understandable, since he was so quiet.

"N-No. I was just thinking. I'm fine," she said with a forced smile. She knew he would know it was fake, but she was hoping he wouldn't press on about it. She didn't want to bother him. This was something she was going to fix on her own.

He looked at her for a little while then turned away. She assumed he decided that he wouldn't pursue it any further, or didn't want to bother with it. Either way, she was grateful.

'_I've just got to ignore it. It's nothing I'm sure. I've got to ignore it. I've got to.'_

* * *

She's been tense for weeks. Her aura was gray, meaning she depressed, sad, exhausted, or had low energy. Being around her was becoming overpowering. How anyone could stand to be around her anymore was a mystery to him. Every time he got near her he felt like he was going into a deep depression.

'_What is it that's bothering her? She hasn't told me anything…," _he thought silently to himself. "_She usually doesn't keep secrets from me. It must be bad whatever it is. Maybe it's something with her father again. But what could it be that she can't even tell me about it?"_

"Hinata!" he said running towards her.

She looked up with confused surprise on her face. "N-Neji?" Her aura changed again to a red which meant energy, strength, anger, sexuality, passion, fear, or ego. Knowing her, it was probably fear. It was better, a bit, than it being depression. As he was getting closer to her, he had to control the feeling of fear himself. Her emotions were affecting his emotions, again.

He hadn't addressed her about it before because he assumed that if she wanted to talk about it she would just talk to him. He waited for awhile, but she still hasn't said anything to him. It irked him that him that she thought he couldn't talk to him about whatever was bothering her. So now he was going to her.

"Your aura has been gray for a long time. Is there anything that you need to talk to me about? You know I'm always here for you." Hinata looked at him with big eyes that were threatening to tear up. He'd never seen her looking so vulnerable. It was tearing him apart. It looked like she was holding a burden that was weighed 1,000 pounds. She looked like she was going to collapse at any moment. Her aura was seeping back into that gray color.

"I-It's nothing. I-I've just been busy lately a-and I haven't been able to sleep. I-It's nothing to worry about. I-I promise," she said looking back and forth, trying not to make eye contact with him. He didn't like feeling so helpless for her. He wanted to help her from anything that was bringing her sadness.

"Hinata, you know that you can tell me anything. You don't have to hold back. You know that I'm always here for you."

Hinata looked with eyes that said she was considering, but then she shook her head and said, "N-No. I'm fine. I-I'm just tired, is all." Neji didn't believe her, but he didn't want to push her. He didn't want to push her away. He knew that if he tried to get her to talk she would only shell herself up even more. The only thing he could do was wait until she decided she would tell him about whatever was weighing on her mind.

* * *

He'd been listening to them. He knew that she was hiding something from him. She hadn't been sleeping lately. She would walk around in her room pacing, taking glances toward her window every now and then. Everyday it looked like her sanity was crumbling. But that didn't matter to him. He liked to see her this way. Seeing her on the brink of insanity was amazingly attractive. The look of helplessness was sinful on her. Being scared never looked so sexy.

This Neji guy. He didn't like him. He knew Neji was Hinata's cousin, but that meant, to Sasuke, that he knew Hinata better than he did. They seemed to have a close relationship. '_He's in the way. She's told me a little about him. He can see what mood you're in, or something. The freak. She told me not to tell anyone, but it'll be an accident. Just an accident.'_

Sasuke walked away from his hiding place with his hands in his pocket and a smirk on his face. _'It's because I love you, Hinata. I love you __**so**__ much_. _I'll love you 'til it hurts'_

* * *

She hadn't been sleeping. If she did sleep, it was only for an hour or two. Her body was aching and heavy. Every time she closed her eyes the only thing she saw were eyes staring back at her. It was frightening. She was worrying her cousin, Neji. She knew that he didn't believe her, but he didn't push her too much, like she thought he would.

Her head was pounding and she felt light-headed. _'When did everything get so dizzy?" _She was in her seat during class when she passed out. Her head hit the table with a loud thud.

"Miss Hyuuga, please raise your head," said Kakashi-sensei. "Miss Hyuuga! Sleeping during class is not allowed. Please raise your head while class is in session." Kakashi-sensei walked over to Hinata's desk and shook her brusquely. "Miss Hyuuga!" he said again. He shook her once more. "Miss Hyuuga?" he said more gently.

"Uuuum, I think she's passed out, Kakashi-sensei," said Kiba.

"I've got her, Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke said as he picked her up from her desk and put her over his shoulder.

"Very well then, Sasuke. Thank you," Kakashi-sensei turned back to his class, "Get back to work! This isn't a play!"

* * *

'_I've never really gotten to feel what her skin felt like,' _Sasuke thought. '_Now's the perfect time to do that,'_ he thought with a grin.

First he felt her creamy white legs. They were as smooth as he always imagined them to be. Then he felt her back, which felt the same as her legs. Everything about her was addictive. Even her smell was addictive. The slight smell of lavender. Not overpowering, but not unnoticeable.

He reached the nurses office and dropped Hinata off. _'I'll get rid of any obstacles. Anything that keeps me from you will disappear. You're mine Hinata. Mine.'_

**

* * *

**

Yay! I'm so tired! Thanks for the reviews! It made me so happy =) I know I took so long to update. Btw, the chapters aren't going to be super long a lot of the time. I'm not gonna lie to you. I plan on answering any questions by the way, cause I feel like there are going to be some over this chapter (for some reason). I still have yet to answer some questions though to some who have reviewed. Sorry if this wasn't really good though. I've been feeling a little crappy as of late. I also thought it was weird that poeple think that Hinata smells like lavender. Has anybody in the anime say she did or something? I thought that was weird...

**Anyway, please review! It makes me feel just a little important. =D**


	3. Nightmare

**Hey guys! I was going to update Shift (my first story), but then I thought that I would even my chapters out… (actually, I'm just super annoyed with it already…) Antyhow, I hope you guys like this chapter. R&R and all that good stuff, please! It gives me reason to go on… with this story. ^_^**

**I'm not creative enough to come up with something like Naruto, so I definitely don't own it…**

* * *

She woke up in a quiet room that smelled… clean. Her eyelids felt heavy. She tried moving her body, but she couldn't find the motivation to do so. She closed her eyes again and let the darkness engulf her.

She started dreaming. She was dreaming that she and her boyfriend were walking together for what felt like a forever until the sun in the horizon. When the sun went down Sasuke disappeared. Startled and afraid, she searched for him, but soon she couldn't even see anything. Not even if she put her hand to her face. She looked for anything that meant there was light, but instead, she came face to face with a pair of eyes. She stumbled and turned to run away but only came face to face with another pair. Soon her whole world was filled with eyes, staring at her. She felt naked under their gaze, unable to hide anything.

"Stop!" she screamed. "Stop staring at me!" she cried again. "Please!" she cried, her voice getting weaker as she got into fetal position. "Just leave me alone."

"Hinata…Hinata," a foggy voice called as her world began to shake. The voice kept getting louder and louder, calling her. Soon the world around her began getting brighter and the eyes around started disappearing.

"Hinata!" she heard again, the voice sounded clearer, and slightly agitated. "Wake up, Hinata! School's out," the familiar voice said as she came to. She saw the ceiling first, with its fan turning at a slow pace. She turned her head to the side and looked at the person who had shaken her awake.

"Hey, Temari," she said with a weak smile. Hinata looked around, taking in her surrounding. "Am I in the nurse's office?"

"Yeah, you passed out during class. Look, is there anything wrong with you? You haven't been looking good lately." Hinata sat up and stared at the empty space before her, contemplating. She looked around then back at Temari, who was waiting patiently for her answer.

"If I told you, would you believe me?" she asked solemnly.

"No matter what it is, I will help you though it. There's no way that something that's making you like this is unbelievable."

Hinata stared at Temari for a long while then looked at her fingers, fiddling with them out of habit. She needed to tell someone. Her dream made her realize that she couldn't bear this pain. She needed someone to lean on. She had also known that her health was taking a turn for the worst. She was getting paler, skinnier from lack of eating, and the bags under her eyes were getting darker. She looked a mess and she knew it. Even her hair was coming out. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to tell someone. At this point she didn't care who.

"T-The thing is," she fidgeted some, nervousness growing, "I-I think that someone i-is following m-me."

"What do you mean?"

"I-I think that s-someone is stalking me," she finally got out. She was afraid to look at Temari. She was afraid that Temari would think she was crazy. Hinata may not have the evidence that someone was watching her at night, but she knew it was happening. She finally got the gall to look up at Temari's expression. Temari looked careful and sad at the same time. Hinata didn't know what to think of it.

After what felt like an eternity, Temari spoke, "Do you want to stay at my house tonight?"

Hinata felt so overwhelmed. She felt both excited and confused. All that mattered, though, was that she got to get away from her house. It was Friday and she hated the weekend because that being watched feeling got worse during that time.

"Yes! Yes, please," she said, eyes pleading.

* * *

Temari was conflicted. Hinata had been so depressed looking. Now that she knew what caused her to be that way, she didn't know what to think about it. She believed her, but she didn't know what to do about it. There was no way she could stop a stalker. The only thing they could do was call the police, but she doubted that they would actually help without any evidence. Hinata told her that she didn't actually see the person following her or have any signs of one following her, only that she could sense it.

They would think she was crazy. When Temari first heard it, she almost thought that Hinata had gone loony, but she knew what type of person Hinata was, so she couldn't be lying.

She looked over at the sleeping figure on her bed. Her face looked a little bit less stressed. When she had gone to wake her in the nurse's office Hinata's face was pained and tensed. _'I believe her. There's no way nothing is doing all this. Does Sasuke know about this?'_

Temari turned on her side, patted Hinata on her head, then closed her eyes. _'Of course she didn't. I guess I will. I know she won't.'_

**

* * *

**

Hey guys... again. If you've gotten here that means that either you read this chapter, or you skipped to the end to see what I had to say in my AN.

_**If**_** you've read it to here then that makes you an awesome foo. If you're wondering why Temari is this is because I like her. She's my fav. character! Review pleez! It makes me happy! =Þ lol**


	4. Anger

**Omg! You guys! I'm sorry for taking so forever! I don't deserve you guys (but please don't leave!) Finally I'm updating, so let's through a party! *crickets* Well I tried….**

**Also, I think I'm gonna have a favorite review for every time I have a story. Doesn't matter what chapter it comes from. My favorite one from my last chapter came from an anonymous person and it said "That's some good weed." It was totally random and hilarious! My favorite comment doesn't have to be funny, but it most likely will be a funny comment.**

**On to the story…**

**Does Naruto look like my prostitute! I thought not. I don't own him.**

* * *

People have been acting weird lately. He was getting unusual stares from people. Their auras always changed when he came into sight. It was unnerving. _'Is there something on me?'_ He searched himself to see if there were any embarrassing stains he needed to take care of. When he found nothing, he looked back up only to face to face with obsidian eyes.

"Uchiha."

"Hyuuga. What is my aura color? I'm curious."

Pale eyes grew wide for only a split second before composing himself. "What exactly are you talking about?"

"Oh, Hyuuga, don't play coy. I know about your little secret. Everybody knows." Neji inwardly cursed. '_How could anyone know about my secret? The only person I've ever told about this is Hinata. She would never tell anybody about it. Would she?'_

Sasuke got closer to Neji, his lips next to his ears. "Hinata told me." He looked back to take in his expression. Neji couldn't believe his ears. How could Hinata do that! She promised she wouldn't tell a soul. She promised!

Slowly, Neji's face turned into a deep scowl. Neji knew he couldn't trust anybody. He would have to move to a different city once again. _'How could I be so careless! I will make sure this never happens again.' _Neji turned on his heels, ignored every stare and whisper, and left the school.

* * *

People have been talking, especially about her cousin. She was freaking out. How could anyone know about his 'power'? She's kept it a secret for so long. The only person she ever told was her boyfriend, Sasuke. Not only is Sasuke good at keeping secrets, he wasn't the type to spread people's business around. In fact, he hated gossip. So how did people find out about it?

_'Wait, if people found out about it, then… then he has to move again. Oh, no! Neji… What am I going to do without you?' _Hinata thought in dismay. _'But, my reason for wanting him here is rather selfish…'_ She lowered her head in disappointment of herself.

_'What am I going to do?'_

* * *

Her head whipped and turned in search for the Uchiha boy in between classes. _'I need to tell him. Hinata is probably in need of a shoulder to cry on. Now that I think about it, has Sasuke even noticed the change in Hinata?'_

She continued to ponder the situation until she ran into said man.

"Umph! Hey watch were you're going, ya bast- oh!" before she could curse out them man she ran into, she actually looked at who she was talking to her.

"I've been looking for you. Have you seen Hinata lately?" she said getting straight to the point.

"Hn," he answered, knowing what she meant by Hinata's 'look'.

"Oh," she was a little disheartened that she couldn't yell at him for being inobservant, but she came back with a renewed energy. "Well, have you asked why she looks the way she does?" she said waiting impatiently for his answer. Seeing as he didn't answer soon enough, she pulled him into a silent corner and continued on.

"Listen, I have been talking to Hinata, and she told me some scary stuff," her voice was hushed as he silently listened to this supposedly 'new' information. "I know this is going to sound strange – I thought it sounded strange myself – but, she said that someone was stalking her."

"Stalking her?"

"Yea. She said that it's been like that for awhile now. I can't help her; I don't even know the first thing about stuff like this. Wait, isn't your dad police chief?"

"Hn."

"Well, can't you do something about it? You can tell your dad about it!" she turned away in excited realization. "Why didn't I think about this before," facepalm, "it was right in front of me – hey, where are you going?" Sasuke walked past her as she came out of her tangent.

"As if I'm going to waste my father and my time on something as inane as that." He turned back to her with an aloof look on his face. "Do you even have any proof that someone is watching her?"

"W-well, uh-"

"I don't think so." He began his walk away from her. "When you actually have some evidence someone is actually watching her, then I'll start to worry." A bell went off warning that the late bell was about to ring soon, as Sasuke rounded the corner and disappeared out of sight.

Temari stared after him with wide, angry eyes. _'He cannot be serious! He's not gonna help his own girlfriend!' _Temari turned and stomped off toward her next and last class. _'How can he be like that? That-that… Ugh, there isn't a word good enough to describe him right now!'_

* * *

She was aware about someone (him) watching her. He wasn't that surprised though. She wasn't a stupid girl. He was actually a little proud of her, to be honest. But that meant he had to be a little more secretive.

He quietly started chuckling to himself in his last class for the day, thinking of the events that had transpired through the day. He was happy that his plan went so beautifully. All he had to do was drop a few hints to Ino Yamanaka, the school's gossip, and that would be that. Since she so enjoyed gossip, she took the bait and ran with it.

Luckily, no one could hear or see his dark chuckle due to his seat being the only one in the back. Which he was currently thankful for.

**

* * *

**

Well, then. I tried to make this somewhat long. It might not be though. If not I'm sorry. Two people have asked me if Hinata and Sasuke are dating, if this chapter wasn't enough to help you know they are then, I'll say it. Hinata and Sasuke are dating. I kinda want a BETA so if anyone is willing then please message me. That would be lovely cause I feel like I make a bunch of grammatical errors, but I'm too lazy to go back and read my story. Or the storyline is confusing and I don't realize it. So PLEASE! =) Oh and don't forget to Review!

**I love you guys! ^_^**


	5. Inside

**So if there is anything wrong with the way this story is shown, I'm sorry. I did this whole chapter on my phone and it is probably jacked. If it isn't enjoy! Again, I am probably sorry. :)**

* * *

Hinata got out of school deciding not to go to Neji's house. It wouldn't be very smart, seeing as there is someone following her around. Supposedly that is. She wasn't taking any chances, whether or not that it was true. She was almost positive.

She was walking slowly as she was heading to the gate of the school before she caught a glimpse of her friend Temari and her pineapple-headed boyfriend, Shikamaru. They spotted Hinata. Temari sauntered over to where Hinata was looking fairly stressed.

"Your boyfriend is an ass...," was the first thing that Temari said to her. Not even a "hi", or a wave.

"U-uum..."

"No, I'm serious. I used to not care much for your boyfriend, but now it's a full fledged hate. He didn't even consider telling his dad, a police chief, that his own girlfriend could be in possible danger!," she said as her voice gradually raising. Hinata looked around as she sunk into herself, making sure that no one heard Temari.

Temari took the hint and lowered her voice. "I'm sorry. It's just that... he just made me so mad," she said in a hushed voice.

Hinata looked down at her feet, unsure of what to do. "Do you want a ride home?" Temari piped up. Hinata remained quiet before she looked back up to Temari.

"Can you take me to Neji's house?"

* * *

They got to Neji's house and Hinata sat in the car, staring longingly at the house. It was rather huge due to the fact that a lot of people lived there. It was like an apartment, except only Hyuuga family members lived in it. The Hyuuga are a prestigious family. Her father is top dog of the family until he passes the fortune down to Hinata. That is if he decides to. He always seemed to treat his other daughter with more care than that of his first-born. Hinata, though,didn't mind. She thought that Hanabi, her younger sister, deserved it. She didn't want the position anyhow. Hinata wanted to be whatever her heart brought her to be. She didn't want to be whatever she was told to be.

Temari looked at Hinata as she sat there, unmoving. "Are you- Are you going to go knock... or something?"

Hinata slowly looked at Temari then turned back to the house. "Hn," she grunted then opened the car door. She reached the house door, but before she could knock the door swung open.

A pretty young woman opened the door with a frown on her face. Hinata recognized her as Yakumo Hyuuga. She leaned against the door frame tapping her finger against her now folded arms obviously waiting for something.

Hinata stood there, again unsure of what to do.

"Well?" came an agitated voice. "You didn't come over to stand here and say nothing, right?" Hinata looked up at the frowning girl. She looked awful mad. Not even an irritated mad, an actual festered anger.

"Actually, I-I w-was going t-to ask i-if I-I could t-talk t-t-to N-neji," she finally got out. She was super nervous. She knew that Yakumo knew something about what had happened today.

"Sorry, but Neji left already, thanks to you...," she trailed off at the end, but Hinata heard her.

"Did- Did Neji tell you about what happened?"

"No, but I didn't need him to tell me what happened! I could see it in his face! I know you did something! I never trusted you or the rest of you're family!" Hinata knew she meant, the rich side of the family. The Hyuuga's had "the brains" side - her family, which made the money and came up with ideas- and "the brawns" - Neji's family, who do the work and get treated like dogs. The Hyuuga's used family members rather than illegally imported immigrants like most other companies. The family issue is a very complicated thing to explain.

"D-do y-you know h-how I-I c-c-can c-contact him?"

"Why should I tell you? Huh? You gonna tell him you're 'sorry'?," she said in a mocking voice.

"U-uum, p-please, I-I j-just w-w-want t-to know how t-to reach h-him."

"Shut up! Just go away. You're lucky he told us to leave you be," Yakumo growled, as her figure towered over Hinata. Hinata began to shrink into herself once again, tears brimming at the edge of her eyes.

Suddenly someone was in front of her. With her arms folded and chest puffed, Temari stood, frowning just as deeply as the girl in front of her.

"I don't know what's going on, but I do know that you need to cool it. She only asking how should get into contact with her cousin," Temari's voices lowered into a growl. "Now I suggest you just tell her, then we'll be on our way."

The girl's face turned to reluctant stubbornness, then to a still angry resignation.

"Fine!," she spat. Yakumo went inside the house and came back with paper and a pen. She scribbled some words and numbers down the handed the paper to Temari, who was still keeping Hinata behind her.

Temari looked at the scrap of paper while mumbling about how it better not be fake then handed it to Hinata. Written on it was a number and an address.

"You better not tell anyone I gave you that. Neji probably doesn't want to talk to you. So I suggest you wait a few days before you go calling him or somethin'..."

"Yeah, yeah, shut up," Temari mumbled as they headed back her car.

* * *

Shikamaru took Temari's story very seriously. All he knew was that Hinata was being stalked, Sasuke wasn't going to help, and that they didn't know what to do.

The whole Sasuke ordeal was strange to him though. He could understand why Sasuke wouldn't want to tell his father, but to completely dismiss it was weird.

If Temari were to ever tell him she was being stalked he would do everything in his power to make sure she was safe. Maybe Sasuke going to take care of it in his own way. Shikamaru was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling making pictures out the dots on it.

Suddenly a thought came to him. '_This a perfect chance to help me get the job on the police force._' He began to rub his chin where stubble was beginning to grow.

He had been trying to get into the police force for a while now like most the people in his family did. '_If I help Hinata with her problem I could possibly get accepted._'

Determination set in.

* * *

Sasuke walked reluctantly into his house. He hated being here. Hated it. It was so heavy. Just so heavy!

His father came around a corner and spotted his son standing at the doorway. "Hello son," he said walking towards him. Sasuke stared at his father with cold, bored eyes.

"What?"

"That is no way to speak to your father, Sasuke. I expect better from you," his father reprimanded. "Hmph," his father said eyeing his son with distaste.

His mother then came around the corner almost running into father. Flustered, she backed away to give herself space to bow to him. Sasuke hated that. She acted like one of the servant girls. Then she looked at Sasuke and bowed.

Heavy!

"You're blocking the entrance," came a smooth voice from behind him.

Sasuke turned to come face-to-face with his older brother, Itachi. Sasuke's impassive face twisted into a slight scowl. Sasuke and his brother used to be very close, but as the brothers got older, Sasuke began to resent his older brother. Sasuke used to strive to gain father's attention while Itachi barely even tried. When Sasuke started becoming a teenager he gradually stop trying to get his father to notice him.

His father, of course, noticed and became dissappointed that his son no longer tries to be better than his older brother. He began shunning his child. Ignoring him. That's about the time Sasuke began dating Hinata. She became very important in his life. Her beauty, smartness, and the way she cared for everybody, even people she didn't really even know. He never thought his feeling for her would escalate like they had, but he was fine with that.

"Whatever," said Sasuke as he went up the stairs to his room. That's were he's been most of the time if he wasn't at Hinata's house.

"Sasuke, are you leaving the house again?"

Sasuke turned toward his brother, face void of any emotion, though he felt anything but. "What are you talking about?"

Itachi stared at his brother, a quiet hint of a smirk on his face. "Nothing little brother. When you're ready to tell me where you leave off to, you can tell me," Itachi said as he walked off.

"Tch. Whatever. What I do is none of your business anyway...," Sasuke stomped off and went to his room. He needed to get ready for tonight.

**

* * *

Yaaaaaay! I think I did good on this chapter. I'm sorry again for mistakes if there are any (knowing me, there probably are) **

**Please, please review. Also, I got Yakumo's name from the anime ****School Rumble.**** Check it out if you haven't seen it before. It's kinda like ****Azumanga Daioh****, and if you haven't seen that, then you should also watch that.**

**My fav. comment was 'nice story,' from an anonymous person :)**


	6. Hunger

**Omg! I was reading my reviews and I've decided that one of my favorite reviewers (who is also anonymous) his/her name is "dude lika ninja". They said 'awesomesauce' and since I'm childish, I started laughing :). **

**Anywho...**

**Also, to Saki-Hime, I'm super sorry! I've been trying to figure out how to fit their interactions into each other. Expect it in this chapter.**

* * *

Temari went into her room, exhausted. The whole day was adnormal. With the whole stalker, Neji, Sasuke, and Hinata business. She knew that Hinata could attract a lot of things, but as of the last few **HOURS** she attracted a lot without lifting a finger. Poor Hinata.

Before she could reach the complete darkness of sleep her phone suddenly rang.

Without bothering to see who it was calling her she yelled,"I'm trying to friggin sleep!" She then closed her phone and went back to her comfortable position ready to go back to sleep. Her phone rang again.

"Whaaaaat...," she said now sounding annoyed and whiny.

_"You're being really troublesome...," _came the voice on the other side. Temari became ruffled. She didn't expect Shikamaru to call. He doesn't usually like talking over the phone.

"Sorry. I didn't know it was you," she didn't like that she had to say she was sorry. It was his fault for calling her phone when she was about to go to sleep.

"_Well, maybe next time you'll look at the caller ID and you wouldn't have to apologize," _he said much to her annoyance.

"Whatever. Do you need something, cause I'd really like to be asleep..."

A sigh,"_Well I'm almost afraid to ask you, but I think we should go on a," _another sigh_,"a double-date with Hinata and Sasuke."_

There was a long silence then finally Temari spoke up, "You realize you almost got hung-up on, right?"

"_Look Temari, I know you don't like Sasuke. I remember today's conversation, but I think that maybe if Hinata and her boyfriend got out more she could relax and there wouldn't be any problems. They should get together more often, don't you think. I almost never see them together. It's weird they've been dating for a month now and it's like they're not even together."_

Temari thought over his logic and realized he was right. They're never together. She let out a long sigh, "I guess I can stand Sasuke for a few hours. That doesn't mean I'm gonna enjoy myself...," she let out on more sigh. "Let me call Hinata."

* * *

Hinata didn't expect a call from Temari that day. Especially to see if she wanted to go on a double date on the weekend. Temari had said she hated Sasuke, what would make her want to spend most of the day with him and her. Hinata shrugged it off then went to her phone to inform him. Before she could dial his number she looked at the phone and thought of her cousin and the information that Yakumo had given her earlier in the day. She changed her mind of calling Sasuke, instead she called the number she was told she could reach Neji by.

A few phone rings went by and a female voice picked up. "_Hello, this is Hikari."_

Hinata stood there quiet, unsure of what to do. She didn't think anybody would really answer the phone. In fact, that was what she was hoping for. "U-uum, m-may I speak to Neji, p-please?"

The voice was quiet for a few seconds before it spoke again. "_Is this Hinata?"_

Hinata was afraid to say that it was she, but she figured she might as well tell the truth. "Y-yes, this is she," she said with a low spirit. She heard a scramble on the phone, then a new voice came over the line. A low and controlled voice.

"_What do you want?"_

_"_U-uum, Neji? I'm r-really sorry. I feel as if this is all my fault."

"_What are you talking about?" _Hinata felt a little burst of happiness. "_It __**is**__ all your fault."_

Hinata felt horrible. "W-what d-do you m-mean it's all m-my f-f-fault."

"_Look Hinata, I'm not putting up with you. You know what you did, I don't want to hear anymore from you."_

She had the sinking feeling that he was going to hang up. "W-wait!" Since she didn't hear him hang up she continued on. "P-please, tell me how it's m-my fault."

_"It doesn't matter anymore. It's already been done," _a long silence. "_Good-bye Hinata,"_ he said with a twinge of sadness that made her heart squeeze. He then promptly hung-up. She felt the hot tears spill down her face. She wiped her face as she looked at the fresh made tears. She then drowned herself in tears. Gladly accepting sadness.

Once she got as much of the pain out of her that she could take, she looked at herself in the mirror of her room. She looked a mess. Hair disheveled, red in and out of the eyes from rubbing so much, and face blotchy. She calmed herself down some before she looked at the mirror once more. She combed out her hair then went to her bed and just layed there.

Then suddenly she remembered the double-date. She had forgotten all about it. She went over to her phone and dialed in his number.

Two rings went by, "_Hello?"_

* * *

Sasuke was pleased to say the least. He never expected Hinata to initiate the dating process. He was going to do it at some point, but he never got around to it. But then again, it was really Temari and her boyfriend who asked him and Hinata out with them.

Sasuke planned on making the most out of the time he got with her.

**The next morning**

Hinata felt especially good today. No overwhelming feeling of being watched was pleasant enough, but she also got to talk to her cousin (even though it didn't go so good) _and _she had plans to go out with her boyfriend. She was feeling really good.

"Please turn you attention to the front. Class has began," came her first period teacher, Miss Kurenai. "Before we begin, we have a new student. Mr. Uzumaki!"

Hinata wasn't really paying attention until she heard oh's and ah's, then she had to look to see who it was.

A blonde-hair, blue-eyed boy sauntered in with a big, goofy grin on his face. "Hey! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I used to live in Osaka, but know I'm here in Horoshima." He then folded his arms across his chest in a macho way.

Miss Kurenai sat there waiting to see if that was all to his speech since he stopped in a cliffhanger type of way. As if he was fixing to say something, but didn't.

"Is there anything else you would like to say... Mr. Uzumaki?"

"Hmmmm, oh yeah!" He jabbed his thumb towards his face and said, " I'm gonna be the next big thing in Japan! So watch out for me I'm gonna be the best!"

Everyone in that room sweat-dropped. Was he kidding, or what? Hinata on the other hand was thrilled. She thought that he was weird, but she found it fascinating how confident he was. It was adorable.

"Well then, Mr. Uzumaki will you take a seat? There's one towards the middle in the back."

Naruto went towards his designated seat and sat down with a big grin, still stretched across his face. He sat two seats across from Hinata. Hinata tilted her head so she could see past the person sitting in between the two. Naruto caught her staring and did a little wave towards her. She blushed and sat back the way she was. '_He's funny," _she thought with a small smile.

When class was over Miss Kurenai called Hinata and Naruto to her desk. " Yes, Miss Kurenai?" Hinata asked sweetly.

"Could you please take Naruto to all his classes?"

"U-uum, okay Miss Kurenai." Miss Kurenai smiled softly at the girl before returning to the worksheets on her desk.

"So, uh, what's your name again," Naruto asked as they were walking down the hall to his next class.

"H-Hinata Hyuuga." Naruto was stuck on her eyes though. They were so weird. Is she blind? Why would they have a blind girl show him around school?

"Are you blind?" He blurted. Hinata started to giggle, having been asked that plenty times before.

"No, I'm n-not blind. This is just the way my eyes look," she said then gave him a smile. Naruto smiled back, though he still thought her eyes were weird. Cool, but weird.

But, Naruto is a guy so of course he noticed how pretty Hinata was. Being the straight forward guy he was, he asked, "So, do ya have a boyfriend."

Hinata was shocked that he just ask that. What made him ask that? He barely knows her. Before she could get anything out a deeper voice came from behind her. "Yes, she does have one."

"Who are you?" Once again, before Hinata could say anything, the voice came again.

"Her boyfriend," Sasuke said not looking too pleased. Sasuke turned to Hinata with a frown still on his face. "What are you doing with this guy?"

Apparently, Hinata doesn't get to answer any question for herself, because she got cut-off ...again. "She's showing me around school, and if you don't mind," he pulled Hinata towards his direction,"she still needs to take me to my next class."

Hinata pushed away from Naruto, trying not to cause much confrontation. "Who are you anyway? I've never seen you around school."

"Naruto. I just moved here. What's it to ya?"

"You're pretty ballsy, being the new kid, and all. I suggest you stay away from my girlfriend. Got it?" Sasuke looked around and grabbed the first person he touched. He pulled a pink-haired girl and pushed her toward Naruto. "Uh ...hello?," said the very confused girl.

"What's your name," asked Sasuke.

The girl blushed, looking at the cute boy, and said,"M-my name is Sakura."

"Well, Sakura, can you take this boy to all his classes?"

"Um," said this girl named Sakura looking over to guy the guy she was asked to help,"well I guess I can."

"Thanks." Sasuke then turned to Naruto with a wicked grin. "See you later, loser." Hinata was upset with Sasuke for saying such a hurtful thing. Before Sasuke walked away he grabbed Hinata's wrist and pulled her along with him.

"S-Sasuke? M-My class is that way," she said pointing in the opposite direction. Sasuke ignored her and pulled her into an empty room. He closed the door and turned the lock. "S-Sasuke. W-what are you doing?" He walked towards her slowly causing her to walk back with each step. "S-Sasuke?"

When she backed into the wall, she stood there, a little afraid of what was going to happen. Sasuke stood in front of her towering over her with his tall frame. "Sasuke?" His hands went to her waist. He'd never done that before. He's never touched her like that, ever. He began to slide his arms around Hinata's waist to pull her into him. "Sas-"

"Why do you like to torment me, Hinata?" His voice was filled with something she had never heard before. Her legs were shaking. "I love you, so why do you do it?" Love? He loves her? It was odd. She liked him, her feelings had not turned into that of love, but his did? It was odd to her.

As she was thinking of what she thought of this all his lips descended onto hers.

His lips explored hers until he wanted to get to know the inside. His tongue pushed against her lips, seeking entrance. Being that she wasn't used to something like this she gasped and he took advantage. There was so much longing, so much need.

Then greed.

He pulled her closer, tighter towards him. She couldn't breathe and he wasn't pulling back for air. Hinata try to push him away, but he only tightened his grip around her waist.

His mouth was still searching her own. Hinata still continued to try and push him away.

She couldn't breathe!

**SLAP!**

Sasuke backed away after the sudden attack. "S-sas-suke! I couldn't breathe!"

Sasuke continued to stare at her. He couldn't she had just slapped _**slapped **_him. _**She**_ slapped_** him. **_Sasuke breathed in deeply, from lack of air from kissing Hinata and out of anger. He loves her! Why is she doing this.?

"Sasuke. Why are doing what you're doing?"

Sasuke stood there, his breaths slowing down. "I _love _you, Hinata. You're the most precious thing to me! I should be asking you why you're doing this to me! Huh?" He was seething. Why was he doing all of this all of the sudden?

"W-was this because of Naruto? Is that why you're angry? He was only asking me if I had a boyfriend! It wasn't a big deal!" Hinata herself was upset. She didn't understand why he was acting the way she was. He was acting ...crazy.

Hinata was afraid. She didn't know what his problem was.

All of the sudden, Sasuke turned towards the door. He unlocked it then proceeded to walk out.

Hinata stared after him. He just left the room without saying anything. She fell to the ground. She didn't realize her legs were shaking. She didn't realize she was shaking all over. She was scared.

What was she going to do?

**Oh my! Any way, this chapter might be a little weird. I'm not sure. I love my litte anonymous people! One of them told me that Hinata had no backbone, or something along the lines of that. I'm sorry if that's so, but in my mind she's doing a lot better than I would do in real life. :) Also, Itachi does know that Sasuke leaves during the night, but he doesn't know where he goes. Sorry if there's anything wrong with the story, as in it was uploaded weird (I guess I should say) I did this on my phone once again, and it's being difficult. One more thing, I had to send this to my Yahoo account from my phone so I could upload it... at school. Hehe, kinda cool to me :) Sorry for grammatical errors.**

**I still think this chapter is weird... whatever.**

**Anywho, please review :)**


	7. Redundant

**So I've been waiting for the internet to come back on, so that's why I took so long. Also, I LOVE YOU GUYS! Greatly, so. Almost 20 (actually, 18) reviews! That's so awesome! :) Also, I just feel as if I should tell you guys, but in this chapter the beginning part day is Friday. Just so you won't be confused.**

**Hope you enjoy this. Please R and R.**

_**

* * *

**_

Crash!

Sasuke was tearing apart his room. He was fustrated with Hinata and himself. She hadn't talked to him in days. He even tried to approach her, but all she did was side-step him and walked away. She was even starting to hide from him. Lately, all he's been able to do was get to see his addiction was by watching her at her own house. He was used to it, but he had to leave earlier than usual because of the guilt and anger.

_**CRASH!**_

He didn't know what to do about her. It was completely fustrating!

...

Sasuke stood there in his room panting. Not too soon after he finished his tamptrum he heard light knocking on his bedroom door. "What!"

The door opened only slightly. "S-sasuke? Are you okay? I heard crashes coming from your room."

"Go away, Mikoto. You're annoying."

Sasuke's mom opened, showing his mother's figure.

"Sasuke. I'm worried about you. All you do is stay in your room and you never leave it. You don't act the same anymore, Sasuke. If there's anything wrong you should tell me, Sasuke."

"What did I say, Mikoto? I don't need you butting into my business."

"Sasuke, I care about you. I just want to-"

"Get out of my room! I'm tired of your pestering!"

Mikoto clenched her dress, frightened, before she turned to walk out of the room. Before she closed the door all the way she whispered, "I love you, son."

A good few moments after his mother left his door, he picked up one of his lamps and threw it where she had stood.

_**Crash!**_

'_I need to fix this. I can't let her fall through my fingers!' _Sasuke looked at the clock - 7:52. He walked over to his window, opened it to see the usual tree he used to climb down. '_I have to see her someway.'_

* * *

Itachi had been standing outside in the dark originally to have a cigarette, but once he finished he didn't go back inside. Instead he stayed outside to look at the stars. They were especially bright tonight.

_Crunch._

Itachi looked over to where the noise had come from. He only saw the shadow at first, but then he could recognize the figure as his own little brother. "Hmm..."

Itachi watched his little brother stalk towards the end of the street then turned the corner, out of sight.

He watched Sasuke disappear then headed to his car. He wanted to know what his brother did at night that he had to keep it a secret. He cut his headlights off then went the direction Sasuke went at a slow pace, careful not to look too suspicious, all things considering.

* * *

It was cold tonight. All he could hear around him was the sound of his shoes hitting the ground. He was walking around himself constantly, though. You never knew who was watching or following you. Sasuke knew he was good looking. He's been stalked himself a few times.

He kept having a feeling, though, that someone was near. Sasuke looked around once more before he took off running. He knew to trust his instincts when it came to stuff like this. Even if he was being paranoid, it didn't matter. He wasn't going to be found nor followed.

Three more blocks.

He had three more blocks left until he was at the street of Hinata's house.

* * *

Hinata was feeling anxious. Something might happen tonight. Usually she only had anxiety when she thought someone was at her window, but she didn't think someone was at her window, but no one was. She knew it.

She was feeling brave tonight. She timidly went over to her window and stood there, quickly losing confidence. '_Now or never.'_ She took a deep breath, unhooked the lock, then opened it.

Nothing, once again.

Something, out of no where, zoomed past her face. "Aaah!" Hinata fell back on her rear-end scared. She saw the thing that standing on the railing to her window. It was a black cat, that didn't look to happy. Hinata got up and looked out the window once more, just to check the surrounding one more time.

'_Nothing, nothing, noth- huh?'_

She saw a figure moving and turning on her street. '_Who is that?' _The figure got closer and closer. '_Sasuke?'_

_"_Sasuke!" The figure stopped all of the sudden. "Sasuke! Is that you?" The figure looked up to her and started towards her house. Hinata was feeling both scared and curious. Why wasn't the figure responding?

The figure was now standing in front of her house, still shrowded by darkness. "Hinata."

"S-sasuke? What were you doing?" No response. "Sasuke," she pleaded.

"Hinata. I'm sorry, for what I did. I don't know what came over me." Although he was apologizing his face gave no hint of emotion. "You...," he looked down,"mean a lot to me." He looked back up with regret in his eyes. Hinata's heart fluttered. "Do you think that maybe we can still go on that date with Shikamaru and Temari." He shifted his feet awkwardly.

Hinata felt a little strange. She didn't know if she should say yes or no, but one look at his face gave her her answer. "Y-yes."

Either she was delusional, or she just saw Sasuke smile. Either way, she smiled herself.

"Hinata," his voice sounded slightly strained.

"Sasuke?"

"Can I go...," he shifted his legs again. "Can I go up there with you?" He was looking to the side, looking a bit bashful. Hinata giggled. She'd never seen Sasuke like this before. It almost made her forget about their incident.

Almost.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, but I'm still trying to get over what happened." Hinata looked at Sasuke and thought she saw anger, but as quickly as it was there, it was gone. "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

'_So this is where he goes.' _Itachi looked up at the girl on the balcony. It looked like a scene from '_Romeo and Juliet'_. Hinata looked extremely suprised to see Sasuke, though. She looked like she had never seen Sasuke there before. '_Odd..." _

_Ring ring. Ring ring._

"Hello," Itachi answered his cell phone.

_"We need you at the office Itachi. There's a case we need you to look into."_

Itachi took one more look at the scene before him then answered. "I'll be there soon."

He pulled out of the spot he had been sitting in, then headed to the police station.

**The Next Day: Saturday**

Temari was standing in front of the movie theatre waiting. Sasuke and Shikamaru hadn't made it yet. Hinata was inside the building in the ladies room. Temari looked at her watch - 2:22. The movie was going to start in 8 minutes.

'_They need to hurry the hell up!'_

Temari pulled out her phone and dialed Shikamaru's number. "_Hello?"_

_"_Where are you!"

"_I'm on my way. It doesn't take long to get from my house to the movies."_

A sigh. "Fine. Whatever. I'll see you when you get here."

Temari hung up and went inside the theatre. Hinata was sitting on a bench looking at nothing in particular. "Do you know where Sasuke." Temari asked in a non-caring way. She still didn't want him to come along.

"He said he was going to be here in a few moments." Not too long after she said that did Sasuke through, ticket in hand. They were all going to see '_The Roomate'. _Hinata of course reluctanly agreed to doing it. She wasn't very good at scary movies.

"Hey Hinata," he turned to Temari. "Temari," he greeted.

"Humph," she grunted and turned away.

Shikamaru soon showed up after Sasuke and they headed into the room with the movie they were going to watch.

**After the Movie**

"That was a pretty good movie," said Temari. "It wasn't really scary, though."

"Speak for yourself," Shikamaru pointed at Hinata and Sasuke. Hinata got scared enough that she left the theatre. Sasuke, of course went along with her.

"I'm s-sorry everyone. I-it just w-was scary to m-me." Temari chuckled and walked over to the timid girl.

"It's alright, Hina," Temari patted Hinata on the back. "Hey, Shikamaru? Where to next?"

Shikamaru looked up at the ceiling before answering. "Why don't we go to the park." '_There's a nice spot to watch the clouds..." _

The two couples walked alongside each other slowly towards the park. Hinata's excitement increased as they got closer to it. She couldn't contain herself. She hadn't been to the park in years. She was always holed up in her room with only homework and reading books to do.

She ran right over to where the swings were, leaving Sasuke's side. She sat down with a child's delight and began to swing herself back and forth. She was so busy trying to get herself into the air that she didn't notice the amused stares she was getting from the rest of the group. Temari chuckled to herself, looking at how cute Hinata was being. Shikamaru smiled at the shy girl's antics, then glanced at Sasuke, whose face looked stoic. That is if you weren't looking closely enough.

There was barely a smile there.

"Hi."

Everyone, but Hinata looked over towards the voice. It was a pink-haired girl. "I just noticed you guys. I think we're from the same school. I recognized some of your faces. My name is Sakura, by the way." She looked over at Sasuke.

"Is there something you want?" Temari asked.

"Oh, well, I wanted to ask a little question. It's been on my mind for some time, now."Everyone silently waited for her to go on. "Well, my question is for you," she turned toward Sasuke. "Sasuke...right?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Can I ask you privately?"

Sasuke looked over at Hinata who was still swinging and oblivious as to what was happening, seeing as she was swinging with her eyes closed while humming. He didn't really want to leave Hinata. He didn't want to be away from her, but he was sure if he didn't let the girl ask her possibly unimportant question, she wasn't going to leave him alone. "Fine, whatever..."

She lead the way to where she wished to talk to him, swishing her hips from side-to-side. Too bad it was all for not, it wasn't effecting him in the least. "Sooo, Sasuke, do you remember me?"

Sasuke stared blankly at the girl. He didn't remember her at all. How she knew his name was a mystery to him, but then again, he knew his status at school, so it wasn't all surprising.

Sakura looked a lttle hurt, but she got her smiling face back on. "Well, I was that girl you pulled out of the crowd, that one day. Remember? You were about to get in a fight with that blonde kid."

Sasuke thought about it. He remembered that fight of course and what it lead to. Suddenly, he remembered the face he pulled from the crowd of people. Pink hair and emerald eyes, just like the girl in front of him. "I remember now."

Sakura smiled then began to circle Sasuke. "Well, I realized just how much a perfect person you were. I was thinking 'This guy is amazingly good-looking,' so I fell in love with you."

'_More like fell in lust with me."_

_"_So I decided I wanted to know more about you. I wanted to see what you did after school, before school, whenever I had the chance. I really have come to love you," she looked looked at him through her eyelashes. "But one day, I came to find something unexpected."

Sasuke felt a stirring in his stomach. Something wasn't right.

"I saw you at someone elses house, but...," she turned her back to him,"but, that person didn't seem to know you were there." She looked back at him once again. "Can you tell me why that is?"

"Why are you following me?"

"Why are you stalking her?" Sakura pointed over towards Hinata, who was slowing her swing down, so she can get off. "You see, I really want you to myself. I won't tell your little secret, if you just become mine. Whatever she isn't showing you, I will."

Sasuke didn't want to see anything from Sakura. Her body to him was very lacking and boring. No thanks. "Couldn't I just tell people you were following and got jealous so you black mailed me and distorted the truth?"

Sakura eyes widened, then went back to their normal size. "Well, I've got pictures! Who's gonna believe you when I have pictures! Huh?"She pulled out the camera she had. Sasuke looked back over to Hinata. She was off the swing looking at Sakura and him, a confused look on her face.

"Hn," he wasn't sure if what he said still applied. He wasn't really sure how he was going to get out of this.

"I'll give you this weekend to think about. You better have the right answer on Monday, or these pictures are being sent to the police station." She giggled. "Oh, wait. Isn't your father the police chief there? I already know he's very disappointed in you. Oh, how this is gonna tear him apart," she teased him. She laughed twirling the camera with the pictures of him.

* * *

'_What is going on? Why's he talking to that girl." _Hinata had asked Shikamaru and Temari what they were up to, but they said they didn't know. The pink-haired girl began to giggle with a camera in hand. She twirled it as she walked towards Hinata and the couple behind her.

"Hello," the pinkette said with an outstretched hand.

Hinata took her hand and shook it timidly. "Hi."

"It's really nice to meet you. I'm Sakura." Well that name fit.

"I-I'm Hinata."

"Nice to meet you. You and Sasuke are so cute together. It would be a shame if someone split you up." Sakura let go of Hinata's hand then proceeded to walk away, leaving Hinata dazed and confused.

'_What was that supposed to mean..."_

**

* * *

**

Yay! I'm done with this chapter that I did once again on my phone. Gosh I can't wait til we get internet! Anywho, I'm still very proud of my many reviews. You guys made me feel so special :) MY THUMBS HURT! Okay I'm done complaining. PLEASE READ this story called DIVINITY by tranquil writer. It's an ITAHINA. Those of you who aren't really a fan itahina, I still recommend it. I has SasuHina in the later chapters if that helps... It's super GREAT!

**Please review, my lovelies. **

**OMGlob :D**


	8. Backbone

**Hey everyone. I'm sorry I took so long, but Spring Break made me super lazy and after that week, school was fairly horrible. If the writing doesn't seem so good, I'm sorry... RnR please**

Sasuke was stressing out. It was Sunday already and he hadn't come up with an idea that could get him out of being with Sakura. He could accept the be an overly embarrassing boyfriend to get away from her, but his usual acting wouldn't let him be that way.

He considered being an abusive type guy, but he didn't like doing that to anyone but Hinata.

'_I've got it!'_

Sasuke was sprawled out on his bed looking at his ceiling. His room was dark as usual. You wouldn't have been able to see it, but he smiled. '_I definitely know what I'm going to do.'_

Hinata was cleaning her room to keep busy. She had been feeling anxious since yesterday and her nerves are still as bad as they were then. '_I don't know why, but I have a feeling something's going to happen soon. Maybe it was that comment that Sakura girl gave.'_

**The Next Day: Monday**

Sasuke walked around the campus looking for the pink-haired annoyance. '_This is so annoying. I was _just_ getting back into Hinata's good graces.' _

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned to the annoying, high-pitched voice. The pink-haired girl ran to him while waving her hand in the air at him. '_Stupid girl.'_

She ran to the thoroughly annoyed boy; ignoring his bad vibes toward her. "So I'm expecting you've got my answer."

"Hn."

Sakura cocked an eyebrow, waiting for his answer.

"Yes. I will 'date' you."

Sakura jumped and cheered in excitement then clasped herself to Sasuke's arm. She giggled then squealed, "You won't regret this!"

'_Already am.' "_What about those pictures you have?"

"Oh, Sasuke, don't you worry about them." Her eyes went wide then she looked about the area quickly. She turned back to Sasuke and whispered to him. "You wanna know one thing, though?" Sasuke hesitated, then nodded his head. "I know at least two people, besides me that believe that you've been stalking poor little Hinata."

"Who," he demanded.

"Shikamaru and your big brother, Itachi."

'_Should've known.'_

_"_They don't know that much though. Your brother was thrown off when Hinata came to her balcony and saw you, which made your meeting her look planned, and Shikamaru hasn't gotten any evidence yet." Sakura grinned and reached up to rub Sasuke's face. "The only person you really need to worry about is me, Sasu_ke_." Sasuke frowned at her. She was very, _very_ annoying.

"Whatever."

They walked off, but they definitely weren't unnoticed.

Temari could _not _believe her eyes. '_Sasuke, that damn bastard! How dare he get with that pink-haired bitch over Hinata!' _Temari turned, heading to her class, with Hinata in mind.

As she walked she thought over what she saw. '_Should I really tell Hinata that Sasuke is cheating on her? I mean, she has been having a rough time lately, and she's just now looking happy.' _Temari frowned. '_No! I'm going to tell her! She deserves to know. I don't want her to find out on her own.'_

"...nata. Hinata. Hinata!"

"Huh?"

"I was asking you what the answer to question 12 was." Hinata looked at the piece of paper that had her homework on it for what she wrote down. "U-um, is it 138.1?"

"Yes, and Hinata, please pay attention next time."

"Yes ma'am, Miss Kurenai." The woman nodded then turned back to the board to explain the answer for the ones who didn't get it.

'_That feeling is not easing up at all. In fact, it's gotten worse.'_

_**Ding-ding-ding!**_

"Have a good day, you guys. I'll see you tomorrow." All the kids packed their stuff then left the room. Hinata was barely out of the room when she suddenly got snatched away out of nowhere. The figure dragging her away had blonde hair in four ponytails. '_Temari? What is she doing?'_

Temari pulled Hinata into the girls bathroom.

"If there's anyone in here, you need to get out! Now!" There was a girl at the sink trying to apply make-up looked her up and down, then scoffed and went back to looking at herself in the mirror.

There were a few other (smart) girls that left the stall they were in. Temari walked up to the girl with make-up. "I suggest you leave or I will jam that eyeliner in your damn eye."

The girl quickly left.

"T-Temari? What's wrong? I need to get to class. I'm going to be late."

"Hinata. I have something I really need to tell you." Temari didn't look at her.

"What is it? Is everything alri-"

"Sasuke is cheating on you." Hinata stood there silent. _'He's cheating?'_ "With that Sakura girl that we saw on Saturday."

Hinata stood there; shocked. She thought he was trying to get better! To show her that he won't be so aggressive. How could he just cheat on her like that?

Hot tears began to run down the side of her face and she was shaking uncontrollably. Temari walked to her and gently held the crying girl.

It was long past time to be in class before Hinata finally stopped crying. Temari let go of the crying girl's hair, only to have chunks of it come off. "Hinata!" Said girl looked at the pieces of hair on Temari's hand.

"M-m-mm-my - my h-h-hair!" She clutched at her chest as she began to hyperventilate.

"H-Hinata? Hinata!" Temari shook the girl.

She passed out.

"Hi-Hinata?" Temari whispered. "Hinata?" She shook the girl gently.

"Oh, my God."

All the kids in Sasuke's class turned to the loudly approaching sirens. All the kids mumurs could be heard throughout the classroom during the teacher's lecture. "Hey. Hey! Pay attention! Whatever is happenning outside is none of your business! Got it!"

"Yes, Miss Anko," the kids groaned. She grunted and went back to her loud lesson on biology.

Sasuke looked out the window that he sat by.

He creased his brows then returned to the lecture.

"Sakura! I need your help! There's a passed out girl having a hard time breathing."

"Yes ma'am." Sakura ran to the blonde busty woman. "What can I assist with, ma'a-" she laid eyes on the girl on the that way lying on the cot(?). Her eyes turned mischievous for only a split second. "What can I help with, Tsunade ma'am?"

Tsunade asked for essentials and Sakura went to retrieve them. "Here you go ma'am." Tsunade worked her magic and the girl was back to normal.

Still passed out, but normal.

Tsunade walked out of the room, leaving Sakura with the girl on the bed. Sakura walked over to the unconscious girl. She put her hand on the girls cheek and rubbed it. "Oh, what soft skin you have," she mocked. Then she ran her hands through the girl's purple locks. "What silky hair you have." The girl stirred in her bed. Sakura turned toward the cabinet with medicine and grabbed a blue bottle of coughing medicine. "Sasuke," the girl mumbled.

"Oh, Hinata, and what a pretty voice you have," she said with a wicked grin.

Temari was crying in Shikamaru's arms. The whole incident was scary.

Even for a girl like Temari.

Shikamaru was scared too, but he didn't show it. If he wasn't strong, who would be? He had never seen Temari cry before.

Never.

It was pulling at his heartstrings.

"Her hair was falling out and-and her eyes were rolling in the back of her head! I didn't know what to do. I could barely talk to the operator right!" She bawled.

Shikamaru rubbed her back and told her everything was going to be okay. He held her until she gently pushed herself away from him. "We should go see her."

Temari walked into the lobby and was greeted by a perky receptionist. "Hello! My name is Shizune."

She pointed to herself, "Temari," then her boyfriend, "Shikamaru."

The woman smiled, "Do you have an appointment or is there someone you're here to see?"

"I'm looking for a Hyuuga Hinata." Shizune searched through a book she had in front of her. "You can find on the third floor, room 325."

Temari grunted her thanks then headed to the elevator.

She got to the 3rd floor and searched for her friends room. "321, 323, 325." Temari opened the door without even knocking.

'_Shit,' _thought the pink-haired schemer. She was caught in a awkward situation. She had the cough syrup in hand ready to pour the whole thing down Hinata's throat. She put on a big smile. "Hello, may I-"

"What the hell where you doing?" The blonde, followed by her boyfriend, entered the room.

"I was just giving her her medicine."

Temari walked up to Sakura and snagged the bottle from her hand. "Why would she need coughing medicine?" The pink-haired girl stared at the Temari. She didn't say a thing. As the silence grew so did Temari's anger. Temari clenched her fists and closed her eyes. "I suggest you leave this room before I do something I regret."

Sakura took this chance and left. Temari was shaking in anger. She absolutely **hated **that girl. "She's lucky I'm forgiving."

"She's lucky you have self-control," said her boyfriend. Temari walked over to the sleeping girl and gently shook her. The girl stirred, but didn't wake. "Hinata," Temari grabbed the girl by both shoulders and shook her again. Hinata's eyes opened in slits, adjusting to the lights. She blinked her eyes and rubbed her head before she opened them fully. "T-Temari?" Temari gave the girl a small smile. "What are doing at my house?"

Temari giggled at Hinata. "We're at the hospital." Hinata looked around at the unfamiliar settings.

"W-what happened?"

Temari's eyes softened with sadness. That's all Hinata needed to remember what had happened and began to curl into herself. Temari hated seeing her friend like this. She felt guilt out of telling her what had happened. She felt it was her fault that Hinata had that bad episode. "Hinata. I'm _so _sorry."

Hinata looked up at her friend. "It wasn't your fault, Temari. It was Sasuke! He did this to me. He's the one who's hurting me. He's the one keeping secrets from me! You shouldn't be the guilty one. It was Sasuke!" Temari was surprised that Hinata hadn't stuttered once. "I'm so _tired _of being pushed around like some ragdoll! I'm _tired _of being mistreated by people when I've been nothing **but** kind! I'm _tired _of it!" Temari had never seen Hinata yelling like she was. "I am _not _going to be pushed around anymore!" Hinata slammed her hands on her sides with her eyes set in anger.

"Hinata? What are you talking about?"

"I won't be a child that everyone ignores, pushes aside, or scoffs at. I'm not going to let it happen anymore. I've let it happen for too long! _Far _too long."

Sasuke heard the rumors. They spread pretty quickly. They were saying that Hinata had been taken away by that ambulance he had heard earlier. '_I guess I'll go visit her. I won't be able to be around her much.'_

**Oh, no! Something might be going down! Harharhar….might. **

**Please, please, please review. It helps me go on with the story. And I am sorry for any grammatical mistakes. Oh, and the (?) up there was me questioning if you call it a cot or whatever. I kinda change the name of wht she lays on a few times, I think, so sorry for any confusion.**

**OMGlob :D **


End file.
